From England With Love
by MurderComplication
Summary: Kurama is now in his third year of university and still living at home. He meets Clara, a Brit who moved to Japan after a family tragedy left her alone, and finds her - strangely - intriguing.
1. Chapter 1

"How is the wedding planning coming along," I asked Keiko as she took a sip of her sugary coffee.

She sighed, "Yusuke hasn't been helping a lot. It's mainly been myself and my maid of honour working on everything. He just says 'that's fine, pick whatever makes you happy'. But this is our day – he needs to be happy too."

"He's happy he's marrying you," I smiled, taking a sip of my black coffee. "And speaking of your maid of honour – when will we have the honour of meeting her?" The bell to the coffee shop rang and Keiko's eyes lit up. A tall, thin, platinum blonde strode into the shop and behind the counter; she walked with unquestioned authority. Her hair had been tied loosely into a bun at the base of her skull.

"That's her," Keiko beamed as she watched the girl. She had begun to wipe down the counters and machines, her loose grey and pink ombre shirt fluttered as she moved like a whirl wind. "Clara," she called with a small wave. The girl was pulled from her cleaning trance before she returned the gleeful gaze and made her way to us. "Shuichi, this is Clara."

"It's nice to finally meet someone so important to Keiko to be her maid of honour," I said extending my hand.

She smiled shaking it. Her hands were soft like velvet and her shake was firm – practiced and professional. "It's nice to finally meet you as well. Keiko's told me a lot about you!"

Keiko must have noticed my surprise at her British accent. "We were pen pals during middle school."

"And we never stopped," Clara giggled, taking a look around the empty shop before taking the empty seat across from us.

"Did you just come here to help with the wedding?" I asked leaning forward. She interested me. If Keiko found such trust in her that she would tell her about us in the lightest of ways – she had to be special.

She looked uneasy for a second before answering, "I actually transferred here a few weeks ago."

"Your family must miss you a lot," I said taking in her large cerulean eyes. Pain flashed through them before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yusuke and I are having a barbecue at our place tomorrow at six, you should come and meet everyone," Keiko interrupted. Keiko knew why Clara was pained.

"That sounds brill," Clara smiled as a small group of students walked in, "anything else you fancy?" We both shook our heads as she walked to greet the group. She seemed to glide across the tiles.

"I told her when she first got here that the boys will be all over her with that accent," Keiko giggled as she eyed her friend as she worked.

"What happened," I asked taking a sip of my coffee. Keiko frowned, staring at her coffee. "You're hurt by what happened too."

She sighed, "Her family was murdered two months ago." I eyed Clara from behind my cup. She still smiled brightly, and laughed loudly.

"Do they know who killed them?" I placed my cup back onto the table.

Keiko shook her head. "Something like this should be the last thing to ever happen to her. She's so sweet and caring. She always got in trouble back in London for saving others." I watched her from the corner of my eye. One of the boys had written his number on the back of their receipt and left it on the counter. She looked at the paper before chuckling, throwing it into the garbage and helping the next person.

* * *

"Clara – can you get the door," Yusuke yelled from inside. I smirked, he must be having trouble using their barbecue again.

"Hey Keiko – guess I'm your new flat mate!" Clara laughed from inside. The door opened and her smiling face emerged. "Welcome to the do Shuichi." She held the door open for me to pass through before she shut it. I could not help but smile at the outfit that she had chosen – it reminded me of my yellow battle outfit I wore on occasion. The sea foam green fabric with a black logo across the chest was cut low and sleeveless, falling just below her knees with slits up the sides to her ribs. She wore a simple pair of black spandex shorts underneath with a few gold anklets. Her hair was still pulled back, but this time into a high pony tail. "The mates are all 'ere!" She walked behind me as we entered the living room, and I placed the bowl of my mother's tempura I had carried on the counter-top. Kuwabara had taken his normal spot in the armchair facing the patio. I guess Hiei was not going to show up with Clara here.

"Hey Shuichi, have you meet Clara? She's hilarious!" Kuwabara laughed. Clara shrugged, sliding onto the sofa facing the television.

"Are you sure it's just not that British slang?" Keiko chuckled from the doorway to the patio. Clara looked towards the floor biting her lip. "Now who wants a burger?" Kuwabara leapt up and out the door.

"I would not take anything he says to heart. He's very similar to Yusuke – a great heart but a little dimwitted," I said to Clara.

She giggled, "I figured. But thanks. So, what program are you in?"

I smiled at her very normal attempt at making small talk, "Plant biology." Her eyes lit up, she must have been surprised by it.

"Keiko did always make you out to be the smartest," she smiled, taking a sip from her beer. "How was it that you and Yusuke met? Kuwabara I can understand."

I could not help but laugh. "He actually stopped me from making a horrible decision while my mother was in the hospital." She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "She's in perfect health now."

"Well, that's good to hear she's doing better."

"Shuichi – come get your food if you don't want it burnt," Yusuke yelled from outside. I nodded, moving towards the door as Keiko came out with two plates.

"Clara, my gorgeous maid of honour," she joked, giving her a bow and her burger. Kuwabara followed behind her.

"Awe, you remembered that I eat literally everything," Clara laughed. I entered through the sliding door and joined Yusuke beside the small black barbecue.

"Hey, Kurama. Can you sense that demon," Yusuke whispered. I nodded. "She's been sneaking around here since Clara got here earlier. You don't think?"

I shook my head, "her spirit energy is average for a human. I doubt it's because of her."

Yusuke let out an exasperated sigh, "That's good to hear. You like it rare, right?" I nodded as he flipped the burger onto a bun before handing me the plate. "I'll be in in a second. Just gotta turn this guy off." I returned inside to see Kuwabara staring at Clara's forearm.

"How'd you get this guy," He asked awestruck, "it's huge!" Keiko was already laughing, probably knowing the story all ready. I took the now empty armchair as Kuwabara was sitting on the couch, surprisingly.

"I broke my arm when I was sixteen," Clara shrugged, picking at her salad.

"And what were you doing to break it," Keiko mused, nudging her friend in the knee.

"Stopping a purse snatcher from getting on the metro," Clara replied quickly. The room went silent for a moment. "My arm got slammed in a door between me and him. I got a few screws in here, but he did get a broken nose and shiner from me though. If you pick on a little old lady – like hell I'm going to sit back and watch."

"Or a small child. Or any other person at all," Keiko continued with a smirk.

"What about that one," Kuwabara asked, pointing to a very pale six inch scar on her left thigh.

"Now that one's just funny," Clara giggled. "I would go tree climbing with my brother at the park near our house almost every weekend when we were kids. I had finally climbed the biggest, hardest one in the park – but I kind of fell when I got to the top and slashed open my thigh mighty fine." She shrugged. "What dumb stuff did we not do as kids?"

* * *

"It was very kind of you to offer to walk me home," Clara said as we left the apartment complex. "I hope that it's not too far out of the way for you."

"Not at all," I said, smiling down at her. I would not feel right to let her walk home alone with a demon around. Just in the off-chance that we were wrong. "Kuwabara seemed to really like you."

She laughed, "I hope. I've never been good at meeting people – or even making friends for that matter. To be honest, I was really scared when Keiko called me over yesterday to meet you."

"Oh?" She had not seemed frightened at all.

"Well, when I went to my first class – everyone kept bombarding me with questions like I shouldn't be there. 'Where did you learn Japanese?' 'Why are you in Japan?' 'Say something in English!' 'Your hair is so blonde – is it natural?' It was nice not getting any of those from you guys." I had to laugh. Clara stood there for a moment looking at me dumbfounded before she started to laugh at herself. "I'm sure you get that too, eh? 'Oh my god, Becky. Look at his hair. It's like – so red! And so long. Can I like, touch it?!'"

"Not as often now," I chuckled. "None of my mother's friends could believe that her son had red hair. We still don't know where it came from."

"It is very lovely though," She smiled. Her head snapped towards the small park as a small child let out a scream. "I'll be right back," She yelled over her shoulder as she ran into the park. Damn. It was that demon. I had been too taken with our conversation to notice that she was this close. And Clara was running right for her.

"Stop," I yelled running after her. Clara had taken a stance between the demoness and a small child, who at the intervention of Clara had run off down the street.

"You think you can take me, little human?" The demoness chuckled, licking one of her long ruby red nails. Clara did not eve flinch. Who, exactly, was this girl?

"Why were you trying to harm that child?" Clara glared daggers, dropping her arms.

The demoness laughed, "Children are the tastiest. But I guess you'll have to do. Lea's my name. The name of the one that's going to devour you." Lea lunged at Clara, who sidestepped her and used her elbow to hit her back. Lea glared at her, sharpening her nails on each other.

"Clara, get out of there," I yelled, joining her side. She turned to look at me for a moment, before Lea's fist connected with the side of her head. Clara swung back around and landed a solid roundhouse to Lea's collarbone.

"Damn human. Got yourself a demon as back up," Lea scoffed.

"Hey – be nice to him," Clara pouted, "After all, you're trying to kill me now, right?" Did this girl have a death wish?

"You should really be letting him protect you," Lea grinned, "You're nothing but a weak human with a good kick." Clara chuckled, running a hand through her hair. Lea took that moment to attack. I ran in front of Clara, blocking her reach.

"Shuichi!" Clara yelled with concern. "Get out of the way!" Clara pushed me out of the way of Lea's foot. It collided hard with her chest, sending her flying across the gravel. I growled as she began to stand up, coughing in pain - her legs were bleeding slowly from being torn up by the rocks. I could not pull out my rose whip while Clara was here, and that was going to make defeating Lea that much harder. "Run!" I watched in slow motion as Clara sprinted across the playground, leaping onto Lea's back and catching an arm in a head lock.

Lea screamed. "You're dead now little human!" She reached around franticly clawing with her trapped arm while she dug the other set of long sharp nails into Clara's side. She let out a pained cry but refused to let go. Keiko had said that she seemed to have a death wish with how far she would put her life on the line to save someone else, but this was ridiculous. She kept screaming for me to run.

I let a low growl slip through my teeth as I pulled my rose whip out of my hair, letting it crack hard against the concrete. I wanted to avoid any extra questions – but this was getting out of hand. Clara's eyes widened in surprise but it disappeared quickly when Lea grabbed a hold of Clara's hair and ripped her off of her back. She landed hard on the grass turf a good distance away. "Stay down." I cracked my whip and wrapped it around Lea's torso. She grabbed a hold of it and tried to pull me towards her. I pulled her up and slammed her back down. "Run back to Yusuke's," I shouted over my shoulder – but Clara was no longer there. I snapped my attention back to Lea, who was now on the defensive as Clara was throwing punches and kicks. Round house kick, left hook, crescent moon kick, right uppercut, double kick. Where had she learned to fight? And how was this girl able to hold her ground with a low B class demon?

"I will not leave a friend in trouble," Clara said through gritted teeth, landing a left crescent moon kick to Lea's chin.

I ran to her side and caught Lea in my rose whip, hiding the fact that I had pierced her heart, "nor will I." I placed my rose back into my hair with a sigh. How were we going to explain this to her? Clara's knees gave out, forcing her hard to the ground. "Let's get you cleaned up back at Yusuke's," I extended my hand for hers, she ignored it.

"I'm guessing this is the kind of fighting that you guys get into?" She pulled at the fabric of her shirt, frowning at the blood soaking into it from her legs and side.

"Yes."

She started to laugh. "No wonder Keiko said that there was no way that _this_ would end." She looked up at me. I must have looked confused because she felt the need to explain, "I did this sort of thing all the time back home. Could never stand to see anyone getting hurt. Never have I been this cut up before though." She paused to laugh harder before stopping abruptly to cough in pain. I moved quickly to knell beside her, gently placing a hand on her back. Clara picked up the front and back of her long shirt, twisted them around her torso and tied them before hesitantly getting up. I kept my hand on her back and offered the other – she did not take it. She was taking this too well – she must be in shock. "Let's just go to my flat, it's closer than theirs – and I don't want to worry them tonight."

I nodded, "How far are we?"

"Maybe twenty meters," Clara shrugged with a cringe as she started walking across the park. I shook my head as I followed close at her side. She lived in the small two story house right across from the park. "I keep a key tapped under the mail box if you ever need in." She took a key ring out of her shorts pocket and unlocked the door, using the door frame for balance as she walked up the steps to the foyer. I followed her in, my arms poised to help her if she fell.

"Do you have any first aid equipment," I asked as she led us into the living room. She nodded, walking a few feet with the wall as support as a wave of pain washed over her. I gently helped her to sit on the black suede couch. "Bathroom?"

"Second door on the left. Under the sink," She said with a wince as the blood started to spread farther into the fabric on her side. I moved quickly. When I returned with the kit, she had untied her shirt and held it tightly against the wound. She moved toward the kit.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to lay her back, "relax – I've got you." She paused for a moment before slowly leaning into the arm of the sofa, pulling her shirt off and shoving it into her lap.

"If I may," I started by wiping away the excess blood and applying an anti-septic, "why weren't you surprised by Lea being a demon?"

She cringed as the anti-septic stung, "Keiko no doubt told you about my family?" I nodded. "They were … killed by a demon. I don't know what he wanted, but he didn't even try to attack or defend against me. At first I wasn't sure what he was. Tall and burly with grey hair and long ram like horns. Now that I think about it – he was too muscular to even be a human." She winched as I began applying an ointment with a painkiller. "Sorry if this is weird, me being in my bra."

I shook my head, "as long as you're ok."

"So, are the others into that demon killing thing to?" She asked after a moment.

My jaw tightened. Demon killing thing? It sounded far too light hearted coming from her. "Yusuke was a spirit detective for the prince of spirit world – Koenma. Kuwabara and I were part of his team. Keiko is an unfortunate bystander. "

"What about that Hiei guy that didn't show?" She asked, pulling a pair of scissors from the drawer between the armchair and sofa.

"How much did Keiko tell you?" I nodded, measuring the gauze to cover where the nails had sliced.

She shrugged, "told me that you four fought in an underground fighting ring and won first prize. Yusuke's a private detective and he helped to stop a tunnel drilling operation, then went undercover for three years. Got hit by a car once, died, then came back. How glammed up did she make it?"

"Not very much actually," I replied, taping the gauze to her side. "We were all blackmailed into entering the Dark Tournament, a tournament where the winner's get any wish they choose."

"What did you all wish for?" She asked curiously.

I chuckled, "one of the business men who worked with a demon team killed the entire committee behind the tournament and the stadium itself. Kuwabara was the only one mad that he did not get his wish."

"Oh course," She laughed, only to cringe as her side convulsed. "So what else happened?"

I gently pulled her upright so I could wrap the bandages around her ribs. "Not long after we got back did we learn that someone had been working on making a tunnel that connected demon world with the human world. We managed to stop it, but only after Yusuke died and came back as a demon."

"Explain."

"One of Yusuke's ancestors was a demon king, Raizen. With that lineage, the demon 'gene' can hide until an heir is strong enough."

"And he's no longer a spirit detective?"

"No, after he became a demon, spirit world fired him." She chuckled as I finished bandaging her side. "Too tight?"

"It's fine. Thanks," she sighed. "Aren't your parents worried? It's almost midnight." She slowly stood.

"It'll be fine, they know if I'm with Keiko and Yusuke that we'll be long. We should get you to bed though, rest up." I offered her my hands as I stood with her. She ignored my hands and picked up the first aid kit.

"Go home. They're worried." She sighed, turning to walk down the hall. I frowned as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Why did Clara not like to accept my help? I reluctantly left her home, using the key under the mailbox to lock the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurama," Keiko yelled the moment I entered the coffee shop.

I held up my cell phone defensively, "I got your message." Clara just sighed, turning the page of her Japanese folklore text, an array of highlighters on the table before her.

"I can't believe you had to drag her into all of this," Keiko growled, plopping down on the sofa Clara was on.

"It's not his fault. It'd happen sooner or later frankly," Clara pointed out with a smirk, "you know me, after all."

"I know, it's you. And with these guys – I was hoping it would be at least another month before you got dragged into all of this." Keiko ran a hand through her long hair, "I don't want to lose you like I've almost lost them."

Clara laughed, putting her book down on the table, "how many times do I have to tell you that will not happen to me. You know that." She checked her silver and black watch.

Keiko noticed, "Hey, where do you need to be running off to? You don't have to work and you're finished classes for the day."

"Stalker much Keiko?" Clara laughed, packing up her things. "I actually have dance class across town."

"Is that a good idea," I asked, eyeing her side. Clara stood, giving me a light glare.

"I have to stay in shape some way," she smirked, hauling her pack onto her back.

"Guys," Keiko interjected quickly as Clara leaned behind the sofa and pulled up a black helmet for a motorcycle. I had not seen one at her house last night. "Did anything happen last night?"

"I told you, just some ass kicking. Now I got to go if I'm going to make it on time, see you!" Clara ruffled Keiko's hair before heading out of the coffee shop.

"You better be safe," Keiko called after her, before sighing in defeat. She turned her attention to me, "so what exactly happened last night?"

"Clara heard a child scream and ran off to see what had caused it. Unfortunately it was a demon and she began fighting her before I got there-"

"How injured is she?" Keiko interrupted – trying to look out the window to see if Clara was still in view.

"The demon's nails dug into her side and her legs got cut up from the gravel. But Clara refused to stop fighting," I explained.

"See, did I not tell you that she had a death wish? I swear, she's worse than Yusuke at times," Keiko frowned, slumping into the sofa. I chuckled in agreement. "Please Kurama – make sure she doesn't kill herself helping you guys. I know she hates accepting help from people, so it may be a little hard too, but just don't let her screw up."

"I'll try Keiko," I smiled. She smiled back relieved.

"Thanks," Keiko sighed, checking her phone. "We're going dress shopping tomorrow before she works. Would you be able to come?"

"Of course," I smiled, "But – this is closed on weekends?" I motioned to the coffee shop around us.

"Oh! No, Clara has two jobs – here and at La Noir night club," Keiko said quickly, "I guess you didn't get that far last night, with everything." Her alarm went off. "I'm late for my IV lab! See you tomorrow Kurama!" I chuckled lightly as I watched her shove everything into her backpack and rush out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"Clara," Keiko squealed, running up to the black and pink Kawasaki Ninja. Clara lifted off her helmet with a smile, her blonde hair toppled out into its pony tail. She smiled, sliding off of her bike.

"Got your bride undies on," Clara asked, hauling her helmet over to us. Keiko just nodded. "Let's go find your dream dress!" The two laced arms before walking through the automatic doors into _Fine Lace and Champagne_. I smiled, following behind the two.

"Hello, I made an appointment for Keiko Yukimura," she said approaching the desk.

The attendant lit up, "Welcome! I'm Shion, your guide to all things lace today. Please follow me and I'll get you all set up in one of our rooms. So who did you bring with you today?"

"Well, this is my maid of honour – Clara, and Shuichi is one of the groomsmen," Keiko explained as we followed them past rows of gowns in clear plastic covers.

"How sweet! Now, I've already pulled a few styles from your specifications – and I few that I thought you may like," she winked, opening up a room with a giant golden two on it for us. "Feel free to take a look at what we pulled – I'm just going to find a few more that I think will look great on you!" She giggled, closing the door behind her.

"Now she is too happy about all of this," Clara chuckled, instantly dropping her helmet behind the couch and went to go through the dresses. Her face lit up. "Keiko – you need to try this one first. I don't care if you like it or not, it needs to be tried on." She pulled the dress, holding it up against Keiko – who looked like a deer in headlights at her actions. "After you try this on, everything else will be brill."

"Clara – it looks like a Harajuku's field day!" Keiko cried, staring down at the atrocity. The dress was about mid-thigh, strapless, and had a rainbow train and lace overlay. "You can try it on!"

Clara smirked, "I'll try as many ghastly, clappin' bridesmaid dresses as you want." She held up the dress again, pouting.

Keiko took the dress reluctantly, "fine. But you owe me."

"Standard," She beamed as Shion returned wheeling a rack with ten more dresses.

"Oh – I see we've picked one out already! Just knock on the door when you need some help and I'll be right there," She beamed, ushering Keiko into the connecting room and then Clara and I to sit together on the chaise lounge situated in front of the white pedestal and full body mirrors as she began moving the dresses onto other hooks.

"You ever been dress shopping before," Clara asked, playing with the silver chain on her black skinny jeans.

"Four years ago when my mother got remarried," I replied simply, "yourself?"

"Half of my friends from school are already either married or engaged. So quite a few." She sighed. "Always the bridesmaid – never the bride," Clara quoted, slapping her knees. "What about you, any one got you heels over tit?" I shook my head. "No one? Really?" She gapped in surprise. "You are one of the most attractive guys that I have met here – and is no one interested in you, or?"

I could not help by laugh at her disbelief, "there's been quite a few who have confessed their feelings for me. But with everything that we have had to deal with – I have never found the time or will to attempt dating." She stared at me blankly for a second before being interrupted by Shion pulling Keiko out of the dressing room. Clara and I shared a brief glance before we broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ok, you had your laugh – now I'm trying on an actual dress," Keiko yelled over our fit before turning tail and returning to the dressing room.

"You don't have to be so mean," Shion whispered harshly at us.

Clara waved her hands in front of her, "no, she hates it. I made her try it on for my enjoyment." Shion pursed her lips before returning to Keiko. "And now Keiko will kill me when we have to go for bridesmaid dresses."

"Clara," Keiko cried through the door, "this looks exactly like the one you were looking at when you were going to marry that jerk." Clara's eyes went wide as she looked Keiko up and down as she came out, standing on the pedestal. The off-white dress was very simple. A-line, high waisted, and a small train of white lace.

"It's similar, but it looks better on you," Clara chuckled as she spun. I puffed out a check as I watched Keiko spin. Clara had not mentioned that she was almost married.

"I can't do it," Keiko said crinkling her face, stepping off and heading back to the room.

"That jerk," I asked, carefully eyeing her in case it would strike a nerve.

Clara sighed, picking at one of the rips in her jeans, "I dated him for two years back in London. We were just dumb teenagers." She was not telling me everything. "Reason why I have an unused dress in my closet and ride a bike too."

"You actually bought it," Keiko yelled as she came out in a dress that could only be described as a marshmallow.

"Not _that_ one." Clara said quickly before looking up, "do I have to say it? Shuichi – do I have to say it?"

"That it looks like a marshmallow," I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Clara shot upright, nodding in agreement.

"Mkay, I think I may have the one this time," Shion frowned, tapping her chin before following Keiko back into the room. Clara's ringtone – a very loud and incoherent rapping – went off.

"Do you mind if I take this here? It might be work," she asked, pulling her phone out of her jacket's pocket.

"Feel free," I nodded. She answered her phone, walking towards the door.

"Hello? Oh, Sai – hi! Tonight? I get off work at nine. Mkay – I'll give you a text after I drop my bike off. See you," Clara smiled, hanging up the phone and shoving it back into her pocket before returning to the couch.

"Was I right?" Keiko called from the door of the dressing room.

"Hey – this one saw me dance before hearing me speak," Clara rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Now come on out future wifey."

Keiko smiled, "I really like this one. But it's too far out of my price range."

"If you love it we'll deal with it after," Clara said quickly. "Now get out here – you're making us old with how long you're taking." Keiko took a short second before opening the door and making her way to the pedestal, Shion holding the lace train as she walked. It was perfect for her. A sweet heart neckline finished with lace that hugged her until the hips where it began to splay out in a hoop around her.

"Would you like the veil," Shion smiled. Keiko could only nod.

"Is that a love," Clara asked as Keiko started to cry as the veil was placed on her head.

She nodded, "but it's too far out of our range."

"We do have payment plans," Shino interjected.

Clara shook her head as she rummaged through her jacket pockets, "there should never be payments on a dress. Here, put it on this." She pulled out her bank card.

"Clara!" Keiko yelled, "No, you can't do that."

"I am your best friend. It is what we do. Now just take it," she smiled as Shion took her card out of the room.

"But – where can I hide it from Yusuke," Keiko began to panic, gently touching the lace on her skirt.

"It'll stay here until the alterations are done and then you can stash it at my place," Clara grinned, "unless Kurama, Shuichi – which one is it now?" She placed her hand on her chin, looking at me apologetically.

"Kurama when we're alone; Shuichi when we're at school or my home," I explained, my gaze fixated on her wide eyes. Her eyes were far more gorgeous than that dress.

She slowly nodded, "well, unless Kurama wants to keep it in his closet for his 'rents to find." She shrugged as we shared a laugh.

"I'm going to get changed quick – do you two want to go for coffee before you need to work?" Keiko asked us. We both nodded before she returned to get dressed into her now mundane clothing.

"How are the injuries," I asked her in a hushed voice.

She stiffened. "It's fine."

"Did it hurt you at dance yesterday," I pressed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She replied simply.

"Have you changed the dressings yet?"

"Kurama, it's okay. I can handle myself," She whispered sharply.

"Ready guys?" Keiko trilled coming out of the room. Clara was quick to get up, picking up her helmet in one swift motion.

"Where would you like to go," I asked, raising from the chaise lounge myself.

"How about that pastry shop on the corner? They've got great coffee," Keiko beamed, following us out of the room.

"I'll meet you guys there – I'll just finish up the payment and move my bike," Clara grinned, meeting Shion at the desk.

"We'll grab you your favourite," Keiko winked as we left the shop. She turned to me once we were away from the windows and doors. "Number one rule with Clara is never bring up Toby."

"Is he the one she almost married," I asked as we continued on.

"Yeah," She sighed, "when she switched schools at sixteen she met Toby when she got detention for standing up to some kids trying to shove a first year into a trash can. He's the absolute worst. He got Clara into drinking at fifteen, smoking by sixteen and riding bikes by seventeen. He stole, cheated, and lied his way through her heart. I warned her to stay away from him when she started to hang out with him and his group. But – she just couldn't resist him.

"After he date rapped her a few times, he asked her to marry him. No ring, no fancy proposal, just an excuse to get more sex. Toby dropped out of school when they were seventeen and he started his own business. At least that's how he put it for Clara. About a month after Clara had bought a dress with her tips from her job – Toby got thrown in jail. First degree murder of one of his friends, and numerous counts of drug charges." Keiko explained, avoiding eye contact, "I wish she would have had a better first relationship than Toby." Even I had to shudder at the way Keiko put so much hate into his name. I frowned, balling my hands into fists. How could that have happened? She was too brave and careful to have let something like that happen. I just wanted to reach out and hug her. Tell her that she was safe here with us. But I knew that if I even came close to that – she would be even angrier with me. "Don't let her know that I told you about him." Keiko warned before we entered the shop. I nodded in agreement. "I'll order for us – what do you want?"

I scanned the display quickly, "black coffee and a tiramisu please." Keiko nodded before skipping to the counter. I found us a table in the far deserted corner of the café. Keiko returned a moment later with her receipt. "How much do I owe you?"

Keiko shook her head, "this one's on me." The door to the café jingled as Clara entered, her helmet tucked under her arm. She made her way for us as the barista brought us our drinks and cake.

"Sorry I took so long – had to fill out some paper work," Clara shrugged, taking the empty seat. She and I exchanged a look as we examined what he had brought over.

"You like your coffee black too," I asked picking up my cup.

"Only way to drink it," she smirked.

* * *

I watched as Clara kissed Sai, she bit his bottom lip. I balled and unballed my right fist as I watched them from our booth. I knew the one who had asked her out. Sai had always been the one that barely passed in high school. His grades were too low to get into a post-secondary so rumor was that he had begun selling drugs.

"Kurama," Yusuke started, leaning across the low table, "what's bugging you?" I shook my head, my eyes not leaving the two. Sai grabbed her hips, grinding them against his. I did not like how he kissed her with his eyes open. "Oh?" Yusuke had followed by gaze.

"He's trouble," I glared, watching him grab her ass. She excused herself and made her way through the crowd to the washroom. I had to keep myself from lurching up when I saw Sai grab a small plastic bag out of his pocket and empty it in her drink, using her straw to stir it in. Please figure it out Clara. Just a few moments later, she returned, lacing an arm back around his neck. They laughed as he handed her the drink. She smiled, placing the straw between her ruby red lips. She turned and leaned her back against him as she sipped. She took the straw away from her mouth and stared at it, licking her lips slowly before puffing out a check. She stirred it a few more times and her gaze lowered as her sparkling pink drink became a little cloudy.

"Kurama," Yusuke warned, shoving a new beer into my hands. I was halfway out of my seat. I sighed, sitting back down and taking a long drink. When I turned back to Clara and Sai, his pants were now soaked and she was shoving the glass into his open fly. I saw her mouth move too quickly before she threw up her middle finger and began to walk out of the club. Thank god. I sighed in relief. "See – she can handle herself."

"That's what I'm worried about. She's too reckless. She just ran at that demon the other night without a second thought," I said, gripping my beer bottle tightly.

"Wait – Kurama, do you," Yusuke started before Kuwabara sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Guess who I found loitering by the door," Kuwabara said laughing.

"Gee – I don't know, who?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, giving me a wink.

"This bitch," Clara chuckled from beside me, handing Kuwabara a beer before she sat down beside us. "Did I interrupt a boy's night?"

"Keiko has a huge lab test on Monday." Yusuke frowned, "she's been looking forward to this all week until her professor changed it."

"Right! And you're not her guinea pig?" She questioned with a laugh, crossing her legs. The only thing that she had changed were her shoes. She had on four inch leather stilettos instead of her black boots.

"I get most of it," Yusuke retorted, finishing the last bit of his beer. Clara smirked, taking a short sip as well. "I'm going for another beer, anyone want anything cheap?"

"Mind grabbing me a tap water," Clara asked, playing with one of her bracelets. Yusuke shot a thumbs up before heading off to the bar.

"How are your upgrading classes coming Kuwabara," I asked, taking a sip.

"Highest grade on our last test," he beamed proudly, "seventy-five out of a hundred."

"Kuwabara, if you want I can help teach you how to properly study," Clara offered, leaning over her knees. "I used to teach study skills to the first years that came by the wellness center I worked in. Get you up another ten or fifteen points at least with some practice."

"Here you go best friend by marriage," Yusuke chortled placing the glass on the low table between us. She thanked him, downing the entire glass. "Thirsty much?" She smirked, placing the glass back on to the table. Yusuke and I shared a quick glance, earning a curious look from Kuwabara. "How's Yukina doing now a days?"

"Still living with Genkai at her temple," Kuwabara swooned. I watched as Clara frowned, fighting with her limbs to move as they got heavy.

"Did you just get back from there again," Yusuke asked, jabbing him in the ribs. Kuwabara grinned sheepishly. "How's the old hag doing?"

"Still kicking. Beat my ass good too," Kuwabara frowned, shifting in his spot.

I watched as Clara's eyes began droop. "Guys, I'm going to take Clara home for tonight," I said, helping her to stand. Yusuke nodded with a wink while Kuwabara wished us a safe trip. Thankfully Clara was still good on her feet while we exited the club. We walked in silence, side by side until we were a few blocks away.

She turned on her heel towards the brick wall and started to pound away on it, yelling with slurred speech, "damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Clara," I yelled over her, gently gripping her by the shoulders to pull her away from the wall. She stumbled into my arms as her swearing decresendoed into a whisper. "Clara, it's okay. I'm taking you home."

"To do what with me, Kurama?" She slurred worse, trying to stand up straight – but kept toppling. "You've got someone else's god damn date rape here!"

"You only took a sip," I said, trying to help her onto her feet to no avail. Then it hit me. It had only taken her a sip and a look to recognize what Sai had done to her drink. "Wait – how many times has this happened before?"

She laughed, "Too many bloody times!"

I pulled her into my arms, tightly hugging her. "Those jerks do not know who they're dealing with now. A wonderful girl like yourself should not have to be subjected to that." If she had not been drugged like this – I probably would have been the one getting punched instead of the wall. But with her so off-kilter, I could actually do what I have been dying to do all day. But - if Clara was like this now, what would she have been like after the rest of that drink? I shuddered at the thought. She thankfully stopped resisting my help after that. I kept my arm around her waist, letting her keep her weight on me as we walked home in silence.

I helped her up her driveway – her bike parked in it tonight, and used the key under the mail box to get inside. I had to carry her into the house and to her bed because of how out of it she was from the drug. I took her shoes off for her before tucking her into bed gently. Her blankets were the softest shade of lavender. I left her for the kitchen, opening her cabinets for glasses. I filled one with cold water, going into her freezer for ice cubes, before returning to her room and placing it on her bedside table. Clara was already fast asleep.

"Should I stay," I asked her sleeping figure. I left her room once more to go hunting for a bin or bowl in case that drug would make her ill. I pulled the small black bin from the bathroom off of her bedroom beside her. I sighed, checking my phone before I left her. There was a message from Yusuke asking how she was. I replied to him that she was asleep in her bed. And there was also a message from my mother wondering when I would be home. She had only sent it ten minutes ago. I replied saying I would be home shortly, adding that I had walked home a classmate on the way. I took one last look at Clara before exiting her room, closing her door behind myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, rolling over in my bed and picked up my phone from where I kept it charging. I had a text message from a new number. I pulled my finger across the screen, opening the message. I smiled, it was from Clara. ' _Sorry – I grabbed your number from Keiko this morning. I just wanted to thank you for last night. Clara.'_ I pulled my phone from its charger and rolled onto my left side again. ' _How are you feeling?'_ I replied before forcing myself out of bed and over to my closet. I pulled a simple white button up and jeans before my phone buzzed with her reply. I sat on the edge of my bed as I read her very expected message _'fine'_. My phone started ringing in my hands, "Hello?"

"Kurama – we have an idiot on our hands," Keiko said, seeming to yell the last bit over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not my fault her fist got in the way – ow!" I heard Clara retort. I could not help but smile. "Oi! Don't throw the icepack at my face."

"What happened," I asked.

"Clara got in a fight at dance this morning," Keiko sighed, exasperated.

"It was after class," Clara called.

"Should I just come over?" I asked, pulling a pair of white socks out of my dresser.

"Please, we're studying if you want to bring anything," Keiko hung up. I put my phone in my pocket as I slipped on my socks. I pulled my still packed book bag over my shoulder before I headed downstairs.

"Good morning Shuichi – where are you off to without breakfast?" My mother asked, pointing to the still set plate on the table. I glanced at the door once before obeying and sat down.

"Good morning mother," I smiled picking up the glass of orange juice she had poured.

"What are your plans you're so eager to start," she asked, placing our normal traditional Japanese breakfast in front of me.

"Just studying with Keiko and Clara," I replied picking up my rice, trying to eat it fast while still appearing graceful.

"Clara? Is this a new friend from the university?" Mother sat down in the seat to my right, resting her chin on her folded hands.

I nodded, "she's Keiko's maid of honour."

She lit up, "the one from London?" I nodded with a confused look as my mouth was full of rice. "Keiko was telling me all about how the planning was going when she and Yusuke came over for dinner last month. Invite her over sometime soon." She winked as she stood again, taking the now empty rice bowl, and waited for a moment while I picked up the bowl of miso soup and drained it within a few seconds. "You must really like this girl."

I rose from the chair before answering, "I find her, different." There was something about her that interested me. She was very different from any of the other girls that I had met here, and in demon world. Even though I had Keiko telling me about her more than Clara doing it herself. Well, it intrigued me as to what and why she was hiding.

"Different is just another word for amazing," my mother winked before walking away with the dishes.

"I'll see you later," I called over my shoulder as I rushed to get my shoes on and out of the house, down the street and around the corner to the park across from Clara's house. I had to pass by her house every day in order to take the subway or the bus to school. Her home was only three blocks from Yusuke's and Keiko's apartment. It was nice having her this close to the two of us in case any thing were to go wrong. And with everything that has happened in the first few days of knowing her, it was not going to lighten up. I frowned as I turned down the street of their apartment. I did not want to see her hurt, I wanted to be there to protect in case of anything. I found myself ignoring the elevator, and just running up the stairs for six flights.

"Ow – Keiko," Clara yelled from behind the door as I reached the end of the hall, "it's not broken. Stop touching it."

I knocked quickly. "Come in Kurama – its open," Keiko called. I rushed in, slipping off my shoes to see Keiko straddling Clara's hips on the sofa with her face in Keiko's hands.

"C-can you get off of me now," Clara asked, squirming underneath her. Keiko sighed, sliding onto the other end of the sofa. The area just below her left eye was a dark purple. Clara sat up, cross legged on the couch, and gently touched the icepack to her cheek, cringing. I set my bag down beside the coffee table and sat down on the couch in front of her, gently moving her hand away so I could hold her head in my hands. "I'm okay, really."

I shook my head, gently touching the outer edge of her bruise with my fingers, "no you're not. It's broken." I frowned. The skin had broken at the three darkest points, where the most pain radiated off of the bone. No fist from an average human girl could have done this much damage.

"See," Keiko interjected, standing and going in to the kitchen, "that means we're taking you to the hospital."

"All they could do is confirm and give her some pain killers." I explained letting go of her head.

"They can't put a cast on my face Keiko," Clara pouted, turning and leaning into the back of the sofa.

"Well stop picking fights," Keiko said, sticking her tongue out, pulling down three mugs from her mug rack.

"Hey, the bitch punched me," Clara said, pointing to her bruise. "Not my fault she has two left feet and is arse over tit for our instructor."

"Who's your duet partner anyway," Keiko asked, pouring the coffee into the cups.

Clara giggled, "Our instructor." Keiko's jaw dropped

"No wonder she punched you!" Keiko gawked, almost dropping the pot. "He's attractive. And French! Wait, how'd that date go last night?"

Clara stiffened, "fine."

"That doesn't sound like a good fine," Keiko frowned, handing us our black coffee – giving me a short questioning look.

"Yep," she replied before drinking from her cup.

Keiko turned to face me and block off Clara so she could mouth, 'tell me later.' Then proceeded to fix up her sugary latte.

"When's Kuwabara coming over," Clara asked, taking out a massive ring of cue cards from her duffel bag.

Keiko brought over her coffee and sat cross-legged in the armchair, "still hasn't gotten back to me yet. Must still be sleeping like Yusuke. How'd you get home last night?"

"A friend," Clara shrugged, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. How much did she remember after we left? "But," Clara put down her coffee cup on the table, "when did you want me to see that venue you chose?"

Keiko lit up. "Are you good for Friday? Come back Saturday in time for your shift?"

"After your classes?" Keiko nodded. "Sure. Wait – how far away is it?"

"Four hours by train," Keiko replied, snapping her fingers as something clicked in her mind. "We can get Yukina to heal that face of yours!"

"I'm guessing Yukina is a," Clara trailed off confused.

"Ice apparition," I finished for her, "from demon world. She's been living with Genkai – who trained Yusuke – in order to find her twin brother whose been living here in human world."

"And Kuwabara really likes Yukina, but Yukina does not realize it – even though it's so obvious," Keiko added.

"Ok," Clara sighed. "I think I better make some flash cards for all of this. So you and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina, anyone else?"

"That's it so far - from us," Keiko nodded.

"Single – really?" Clara asked, turning to me. I stopped drinking my coffee and just nodded. Clara looked dumbfounded, "Really? If you went to London you'd be single for all of five seconds. You'd be flying off the shelves like a fine wine at Tesco." I chuckled at her forwardness.

"Do you want to come with us Kurama? Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming along. It's been a while since we were all out there together." Keiko asked, setting her coffee down.

"I would love to come. It has been too long since I got out to see them. Hiei normally visits them though, so he may be there when we are," I smiled, thanking Keiko for the offer.

"Clara – do not even think about going into the woods alone," Keiko shot up, pointing a stiff finger. "There's demons crawling around that would want to kill you and I know you would egg them on."

Clara chuckled with a small smile, "I won't go into the woods alone and recreate every campfire story ever told."

Keiko hung her head in defeat, "Clara…"

Clara put her left hand over her heart and put the other into a salute at her forehead, "I will not go into the woods alone. Better?"

Keiko laughed lightly, "I guess. But knowing you – even if a mouse screamed for help, you'd go rushing in head long to save it." Clara contemplated it for a moment before nodding sheepishly. "See?"

"To be fair Hun, most of my injuries these past two months come from you practicing on me," Clara said haphazardly, flipping through her cue cards. Keiko's jaw dropped before she picked up the throw pillow from the floor and tossed it at Clara's face. Keiko's face dropped after she realized what she had done. I quickly reached out, grabbing the pillow and placed it beside me – away from the two.

Clara just sat there frozen for a moment before turning her head to face me, "t-thank you." I sighed in relief. Even though it's so soft, it would still have been horrifically painful for her.

"Let's just get Yukina to heal you so I can smack you again," Keiko sighed, making both herself and Clara laugh.

* * *

"Have you been out of Tokyo yet," Keiko asked, forcing Clara into the window seat before sitting beside her. I took the window opposite of her and Yusuke slide in beside me. Kuwabara was seated in the set right across from us.

"Not yet. Got to see some of it from the plane though," Clara smiled, passing Keiko her water bottle out of her duffel she.

"Does Genkai know," Yusuke tried to hint through gritted teeth, motioning to Kurama with a wink.

"That she knows about demons and spirits now – nope. That she's coming – yes," Keiko smirked, jabbing Clara in the ribs.

Kuwabara leaned over the arm of his seat, "Clara knows?!" We all nodded as he began to sputter incoherent words.

"All because she had to protect a child who could have been demon food after the barbecue," Keiko frowned, glaring at her friend. Clara threw up her arms defensively in front of the left side of her face.

"And Kurama did most of his cool rose whip and killer plant deal – right?" Kuwabara smirked, leaning back into his seat. Clara looked at me intrigued.

"She actually handled most of the fighting," I explained with a small smile, my eyes stuck on Clara's side where Lea had dug her nails into her.

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison. I nodded and Clara shrugged.

"Where did you learn to fight? I knew you could run if you chased a purse-snatcher down, but fight?" Kuwabara asked awestruck.

"Karate and mixed martial art lessons," Clara said quickly, looking out the window. My eyes widened – so that was how she knew how to fight.

"You never told me that!" Keiko was so shocked that she slapped Clara's upper arm.

"You try being the only girl - besides the one instructor in the Karate dojo. Everyone was scared of me when I won the MMA tournament in year thirteen. It's not something most people are glad to hear in London." Clara explained, pulling her right leg up to her by the knee, resting her chin on it. She looked out the window, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Keiko frowned, "that only makes me a little less angry of your escapades now."

Clara laughed, turning to face her again. "Oh, really? So I can take on an entire demon army single handed and you would be ok with that?" Clara bugged with a smirk, earning another punch to her arm. "If you're going to be doing that to this arm the entire trip – I may have to switch seats to give him a rest." I smirked, turning to look out of the window at the quickly passing country side.

"How about we play cards," Yusuke suggested, pulling a pack out of his backpack. Clara's face went blank as Yusuke shuffled and dealt the cards. "What's the matter Clara?"

She stayed silent, Keiko answering for her. "Remember, she has terrible luck with card games."

Yusuke snorted, "Who can be bad at cards?"

Clara looked out the window as her cheeks reddened, "I lost strip poker in the first nine hands. Eight times." I felt my eyes attempt to bulge out of my head as the others burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Let's see if your luck can improve with us," Keiko winked as she began to explain how the game worked. "We try to make pairs with what we have in our hand. You take a card from anyone, and if the last card in your hand is the ace of spades – you lose." Kuwabara went first, drawing a card from Yusuke.

"I can tell you right now, with one hundred percent accuracy, I'm out first every time we play this." Clara sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Still good Clara?" Keiko asked over her shoulder.

"Yep." Clara sighed, readjusting her duffel and Keiko's pack as we neared the top of Genkai's steps. Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking at the front, Yusuke and Clara staggered in the middle while I pulled up the rear.

"Hey Genkai! Nice having you meet us here," Kuwabara said stopping in his steps. Genkai leaped over their heads and aimed a kick for Clara. She froze like a deer in headlights before dropping the bags and leaning into a back flip. Genkai landed behind her and ahead of me on the steps.

"Genkai – what are you doing?" Yusuke yelled. She jumped off again, aiming punches and kicks at Clara. Clara must have been in shock as she kept dodging instead of attacking defensively. Back flip, side step, block with a forearm, round off.

"She's Keiko's maid of honor," I yelled as I picked up the bags she dropped, running after the two. Genkai stopped, eyeing her up and down. Clara hesitantly stood up straight, blocking her face from a possible blow. Genkai crouched down and knocked her out at the knees. Clara fell onto the last step with a yelp. I extended my hand out for her, but she ignored it – standing up and brushing herself off.

"What was that for?" She asked taking the bags back and pulling up the left side of her jeans.

"I needed to make sure that you were not a threat," Genkai grunted, walking back up the steps into her courtyard. Clara stuck close to us as we followed Genkai through the courtyard and into her main room. Clara's energy was nothing but human. Why did Genkai think that she may be dangerous? She even knew that we were bringing someone new as well.

"It's about time you runts made it out to see me," Genkai smirked, sitting down on the far side of the room. Clara took her cue from us as we kneeled in front of her. She eyed our physicality and adjusted herself to match. She was actually trying her best to fit into Japanese culture. "Almost had me thinking that I wouldn't see you until the wedding."

"We had to come out and see you again after so long," Keiko smiled, "it's so beautiful up here and we had to get Clara out." Genkai eyed the girl again, Clara shifted.

"You guys go and finalize whatever you need to do, I want to talk to Clara a bit longer," Genkai said, waving her hand to dismiss us. We hesitantly left, closing the open door behind us. Clara's eyes pleaded with us to not leave her alone.

"Have fun with the old lady," Yusuke cackled walking away.

"So where are you from?" Genkai asked before they were out of ear shot.

"Gee, I hope she'll be okay," Keiko frowned as we walked around her compound. "Normally only Yusuke's the one to get beat up upon arrival." I frowned. She was right. Why had Genkai been focused on Clara? My brows furrowed. She had said that she wanted to make sure that Clara was not dangerous. She had a normal amount of human spirit energy. But – the way that she moved to dodge Genkai's blows, it was not normal for a human. Even Yusuke had trouble getting out of the way of her sometimes. Just who was she?

"Earth to Kurama, you there?" Kuwabara asked, leaning into my face. I shook it off and nodded. "We was asking you if you had any objections to everything happening on the beach."

"Oh, that will be nice," I replied, my mind still not really there.

"Just nice," Yusuke asked from his spot beside Keiko on the stone bench. I had been so hard in thought that I had not realized that we stopped in the garden.

"Thanks a bunch Yukina," Clara smiled, walking down the stairs, joining us. Her cheek was no longer bruised, and it seemed like her facial movements were no longer hurting her. Kuwabara instantly went to join Yukina, pushing Clara away lightly as he engaged her in conversation. Clara chuckled before she snuck past the two and joined us below.

"So what'd the old hag want," Yusuke asked.

Clara shrugged, playing with the dirt at her feet, "just a small introduction." The others took that as a reasonable answer, but with Clara – it was never reasonable. Keiko gasped, telling her of the plot to have everything on the beach.

"Clara, Yukina, do you know what I'm thinking?" Keiko asked with a sly grin, pointing at the view past the tall stone wall.

"I am not skinny dipping in the ocean Hun," Clara gawked. Yukina cocked her head in confusion – but knew that it was better to not ask.

"Of course not! We did pack bathing suites though. At least we did," Keiko said, shooting a glance at Yusuke.

"Meet in the courtyard in ten minutes?" Yukina asked as the girls stood and exited, Kuwabara at their heels. Yusuke and I exchanged a glance before we left for the courtyard.

"What's with you and Clara," Yusuke asked after their footsteps had faded. I raised an eyebrow looking at him from the side. "You haven't stopped looking at her since the barbecue."

I sighed, "She's… very different."

"I know that – she's friends with Keiko," Yusuke retorted.

"I just can't seem to figure her out." I began, running a hasty hand through my hair. "She seems like such a wonderful girl before you get her in front of a demon – foe. Then she does not care what happens to herself. Yusuke, she kept telling me to run away from that demoness last week. I honestly do not know who is crazier anymore, you or Clara." I paused, taking in a shaky breath. "And every time I try to save her, help her, she keeps denying me even if she's in a horrible state. I was forced to wait until she was almost date rapped to be able to care for her properly."

Yusuke smirked, "this is the first girl you've liked, eh?" I stopped in my tracks, staring at him blankly.

"What do you mean Yusuke," I asked, my voice coming from the back of my throat.

Yusuke snickered. "You keep saying how you want to protect her. That's how I've always felt with Keiko – needing to kick every asshole who got too close. But Clara, she's different. Very different. I mean, who doesn't stop trusting people easily when they dated such a jerk! And her family too man. I don't blame her for being so over protective of us – we are Keiko's friends after all. Crazy how she was supposed to come for just a few days before our wedding with her brother before all that shit happened." I frowned, picking up my heavy feet. Did I really like Clara? Or was I just protecting her for Keiko? I huffed as we walked down the wooden steps into the empty court yard. I shook it off, tying my hair up with one of the hair ties I had brought. Clara was intriguing. And I did want to get to know her. But, why could I not stand the thought of Clara getting harmed?

"Not swimming," Clara's soft voice asked from the long corridor before she jumped down the steps onto the cobblestone. I just shook my head.

"I pick you up and throw you in," Yusuke laughed, giving himself a massive under bite and throwing his arms into the air to resemble some monster.

"Oh help me from the maiden throwing into water demon," Clara cried out in mock fear before the three of us started to laugh. "Others must be taking a while to change, eh?" She threw her towel over her shoulder, her left hand on her hip. She had changed into a simple black bikini and thrown a white tank top with a picture of an angry espresso cup over it. Her hair had been thrown into a higher, messier pony tail. "Ok – please tell me that Kuwabara is not that arse over tits every time he sees Yukina?"

"You should of seen him when he first met her," Yusuke laughed. Clara inwardly cringed. The corner of my lips twitched in enjoyment of watching her.

"And she really doesn't know?" Clara asked with a shiver, no doubt imagining their first encounter.

"Hurry up you two, I want to go night swimming," Keiko whined, running ahead of the two confused love birds. "Clara!"

"I'm here you jerk," she called over her shoulder. Keiko lit up, running across the yard and leaped onto her back. Clara took the blow, wavering for just a second before adjusting Keiko on her back.

"Yusuke could learn a thing or two from you," Keiko winked, pointing toward the beach, "away we go."

"Oi – I'm carrying your fat ass?" Clara asked as she began to follow the directions Keiko was spouting.

"Yukina – get on my back and we'll race them!" Kuwabara said, crouching down. Yukina hesitantly got onto his back.

"Don't know where I'm going head start!" Clara yelled, pedaling backward before she turned and ran. Yusuke and I shared a hearty laugh, watching Kuwabara and Clara running away teasing each other.

"Wanna see if we can beat them," Yusuke asked wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm not carrying you if that's what you're thinking," I said quickly.

Yusuke just stood there staring at me for a moment, "No. No! You and I just try to beat them there."

"Fine by me," I smiled, taking off after the others.

"Not fair," Yusuke yelled running after me. I ran through the trees downhill, only Kuwabara and Yukina in view. I passed them with ease, Yukina cheering Kuwabara on. The beach was only a fifteen minute walk from Genkai's. I stopped at the edge of the rough sand – just watching as Clara threw Keiko into the cold water.

"Clara – I'm going to slap you," Keiko screamed, thrashing in the waves. Clara slipped off her tank top and dropped both her shirt, towel, and shoes just out of the water's reach.

"Go ahead and try babe," Clara laughed, running across the wet sand as Keiko chased after her. I chuckled, making my way to lean against a large log that had been stuck on the beach for years. "Hey slow pokes!" Clara cupped her hands around her mouth, she eyed me watching them and let her hands fall back to her sides with a smile. Keiko pulled her out of her trance by tackling her into the water. Clara came up spitting water, sputtering for air before another wave crashed down on her. I covered my mouth with a hand as I chuckled.

"Who beat who," Yusuke asked approaching me.

"Clara beat us all," I replied, not taking my eyes off of the girls as they splashed each other and called death threats. "She's fast for a human."

"Yusuke," Keiko called from the water, "Clara stole your job as piggy backer!"

"Oh, is that so? I guess I've got to steal you back!" He ran after Keiko, trudging through the water in his jeans. He hauled Keiko into his arms and threw her farther into the water. He turned to Clara and began to chase her as Keiko swam to the surface.

"Save me from the – FUCK!" Clara started to yell before Yusuke swept her up with an arm and threw her far out into the ocean. Clara splashed widely for a moment while he coughed out the water and began to swim to where her feet could touch. Kuwabara and Yukina must have given up piggybacking at some point as they were walking in the wet sand, holding their shoes. Clara walked out of the water and onto the wet sand, stretching. I frowned, she had a very large still pink scar on the back of her right thigh. It almost looked like three thick claw marks. She brushed her wet bangs out of her face as she made her way over to me, "not even going to put your feet in the water?" I shook my head as she poked me in the ribs. "You've gotta get out there and have some fun now."

"I'm good just watching," I said, eyeing her as she sat on the log beside me, feet undulating in the sand as we watched the beginning of the sun set.

Clara chuckled as she noticed that Yusuke and Keiko were kissing in the sand. "Ew –we have love birds necking!" Keiko and Yusuke did not even flinch, they just both shot up their arm and gave her the finger. Clara chuckled, bending over to stretch. "Want to go find some wood for a fire? Seeing as how I promised not to go off in there on my own."

"Of course," I smiled, following just behind her. I wanted a better look at that scar. It was definitely a claw. I frowned, the edges were not clean, meaning it had either been infected or the claws were poisoned. But, if they were poisoned – how was she still alive with an almost healed scar?

"Please tell me you're staring at my scar and not my ass," Clara said once we were at the forest edge, far enough from the group, turning on her bare heal to face me.

"What happened?" I asked, a sudden sternness to my voice. She stiffened, avoiding my gaze. "Clara."

"It was from the demon. He said it was so I couldn't escape him," She explained, letting her hand graze the scar. I frowned. He had left only her alive and marked her with his claws, knowing that it would not kill her. "Burned like hell." It was definitely poisoned, but how was she this okay with nothing but a scar?

"How's your side doing from Lea," I asked, moving closer to investigate. She took a step back, lifting her arm. Her side was completely healed. The only sign that there was ever an injury were five small, pale, crescent shaped marks in a row. "That should not have healed that fast."

She shrugged, holding her arm as my fingers ran over her side, "I'm normally quick to heal." I quickly moved to her face, gently running a finger over where it had been broken. She did not flinch. "Yukina fixed it up for me." Her side was already perfectly healed in a week, but in two months her thigh was still a shiny pink – just what did that demon do?

I let go of her and started to pick up a few pieces of firewood, "what did Genkai want?" She opened her mouth, "and the truth."

Clara frowned, moving a few feet from me as she scrounged for kindling and logs. "She wanted to know where I was from and how I could dodge like that. Said that I had a lot of spirit energy too. Didn't know if I was really human." She chuckled at the last bit, filling her arms up. I frowned, focusing in on her spirit energy as I picked up a few more pieces of wood. It was still the same as before – normal. "Let's head back, I think we have enough for a while." She walked behind me this time back to the beach. The sky was now pink and orange, making the ocean a beautiful hue. Clara was quick to drop her woodpile and had already dug a small hole in the sand. She sorted through the wood for the longest, thickest pieces and used them to form a teepee before she started to fill it in with kindling and smaller chunks of wood. When she was done, she reached back for her towel and pulled out a small blue canister that was sewn to the corner. She twisted the lid off and took out one of the loose matches and a small piece of sand paper, quickly striking it and lighting the kindling on fire. I set the wood beside her. "Fire's going!" She called to the others, standing and adjusting the towel so she could sit on it instead of the sand. She patted the other side for me as the others started to come out of the water.

"Thank you," I said simply, accepting her offer.

"Let's play that human game Botan taught us at the Dark Tournament," Yukina gleamed, sitting in Kuwabara's lap across from us. Clara raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Dare or truth I believe it was called."

Yusuke and Keiko burst out laughing in agreement. Clara just shook her head as her chest racked with silent laughs. "Please let Keiko go first," Yusuke said between laughs, "she's been dying for this game."

"Clara – truth or dare," Keiko asked, sitting down on her towel, Yusuke sliding behind her.

"Truth," Clara said, leaning back in the sand.

Keiko's eyes glinted, "you told me that you got it covered up. But you never told me what you got it covered up with."

"Really Keiko," Clara asked shaking her head as she maneuvered her left hip upwards just enough to pull her bottoms over. "It's my favourite animal." She had a small black tribal fox running on her inner hip bone. Yusuke shot me a devious look. "Kuwabara – truth or dare?" She readjusted herself.

"Dare," He said casting a glance down at Yukina.

"Get butt naked and run into the water," Clara said plainly, poking at the fire. Kuwabara gawked before huffing, walking over to the water, ripping his clothes off while keeping his back to us and ran into the water. We all burst out laughing "Wow, he actually did it."

"Kurama," Kuwabara called from the water, "truth or dare and you all better look away!" He hurried out of the water backwards to put on his clothing again.

"Dare," I said simply, watching as Clara readjusted a few pieces of flaming logs. I wanted to pull her back to keep from getting burned, but even though the flames were near her skin – she didn't flinch.

"You almost never chose that! Well then. I'll get pay back on Clara. I dare you to make out with her." Kuwabara smirked, returning to his spot beside Yukina.

We all turned to Clara who just shrugged, "If he thinks that's payback. Come here." Clara shifted so she was on top of me, her legs on either side of me.

"Are you okay with this," I asked, but I got my answer when her lips came down on my own. We froze for a moment, we were shocked. But she came down again; her lips were so soft. My hand went up to her wet hair and held the back of her neck as she nipped at my bottom lip.

She pulled back, sliding into her spot, "enough to fill your middle school payback through _someone else_."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone getting thrown into the door of Clara's room. I shot straight up and opened my door as two small low class demons ran out of her room screaming for help. Clara rushed out of her room, barefoot and wearing only her black spandex shorts and a grey tank top with London's skyline on the back, and padded down the hallway after them. "I didn't say you could leave! Let's play soccer, so I can kick your ass," She called after them. I hung my head. Only Clara and Yusuke would be doing that at this hour.

"Wait up," I yelled running after her as she followed the demons into the court yard. The demons were snickering as they began to morph together into a bigger, slightly stronger demon.

"That's not going to help you," Clara sneered, grasping onto the demon as it ran for her and threw him into the pond.

"Clara, go to bed – I'll take care of this," I said quietly as I approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning to punch me but stopped and sighed, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over, her back cracking as she lowered herself.

"You always show up when I can handle myself," she whispered, watching the demon splash in the water until he found his footing. "What's taking you so long – scared?" The demon roared, shaking a few windows.

"Clara," I warned as she stood back up, cocking her head at the demon. She was not trying to defend like last time – somehow, whatever these two had done, she was on the attack.

"Kurama, you idiot – get her out of there!" Hiei growled from atop the roof.

I looked up smiling, "about time you got here." The demon ran at us again, I jumped out of the way, but Clara jumped up, latching onto his horns and when her feet hit the ground – she threw him overtop of herself back into the pond.

"Stupid human," Hiei scoffed, throwing his blade into the back of the demon's skull before it had a chance to stand up.

Clara jumped, "you didn't have to kill it."

"He wanted to eat you, idiot," Hiei retorted, pulling his sword out of the demon.

Clara chuckled, placing a finger on her chin, "and you must be Hiei." He grunted in reply, cleaning his sword on the grass before sheathing it.

"What the hell is going on," Yusuke yelled through a yawn as he walked out of his room.

"Go back to bed," Clara said quickly, biting her lip.

"Your new human was toying with a pathetic demon," Hiei scoffed crossing his arms.

Yusuke's eyes went wide as he jumped the railing to join us, "Clara, what the fuck are you doing?" She just stood there awkwardly, rubbing her arms. "Clara."

"I woke up to these gits licking my bloody leg," She shivered, rubbing her right leg with her foot. "I kind of kicked them into my door and I ran after them when they tried to escape."

Yusuke just shook his head, "man, you do have a death wish – running after demons." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her off into the compound, no doubt back to her room.

"What a dumb human," Hiei scoffed, walking to my side. "Doesn't even know how to control her spirit energy either." I cocked my brow. "Don't pretend you didn't just sense how her energy grew before something forcibly capped it off." I frowned, concentrating on her energy again. My eyes widened in shock. Her energy felt like a pot of boiling water with the lid still on. It wanted to keep growing outward, but something was keeping it down. I was a little relieved, demons would not be so attracted to her if her spirit level stayed down. But, why was her energy so strong?

"How is it that strong," I frowned, looking down at Hiei.

"It shouldn't be, for a human female that is." He grunted, turning away and leaping back out of the yard. I made my way back to our rooms, silently opening the door to Clara's room just enough for my eye to see in. She was just laying on top of her scattered blankets staring out the window at the half moon. Her breathing was constant and her heartbeat had slowed – she had already passed out asleep. I chuckled, entering for just long enough to spread one of the blankets that had been tossed away back on top of her.

"Goodnight, Clara," I whispered, closing her door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Shuichi-kun, you are so kind to help me with my chemistry," Risette smiled, batting her eyelashes. I forced a smile as we walked across the empty quad. "So, your house or mine?" She tried to pull me towards the metro station.

"Actually," I interjected, standing stiffly, stopping her attempted dragging, "how does the coffee shop sound?"

Risette frowned, "anything for you, Shuichi-kun." I looked away from her awfully fake pouted lips and walked us across the near empty quad toward the coffee shop. Clara was on shift when I arrived for class this morning. "Yuck, good thing we got here when that European reject is getting off." I held off my glare, but could not stop my grimace. Risette took it as agreement. "The professor in our English lit class absolutely a _dor_ es her. She shouldn't even be allowed in that class…" I began to tune out Risette's ignescent ramblings. Clara smiled, waving to her coworker who had taken over and exited through the door, pushing it open with her back. That was odd – she had two helmets with her. I raised my hand to wave, but as soon as she saw Risette on my arm, her smile faded. She quickly spun around, knocking her elbow into the open door with a loud crack as she rushed away across the parking lot. "What a bitch, right? Anyway – let's go study Shuichi-kun!"

"Actually Risette, I am going to go take care of my friend," I spat, "excuse me." I pulled my arm from Risette's grasp and hurried after Clara, calling her name. She did not stop. "Clara!" When I had finally caught up to her just a few meters from her bike, I reached out for her and she stopped. "Are you okay?" Clara whipped her right arm back and slammed her helmet down on the cement. "Clara! What are you doing?" She just shrugged, reaching over to pick up her helmet. It was perfectly fine.

"Damn thing's been through worse," she chuckled, setting the white one down on her seat as she checked over her own.

"Why did you run," I asked her, my hand still gently placed on her shoulder. I could feel her muscles throbbing from the impact with the door. I frowned, she was in pain but was too angry to let it show.

She looked at me for a moment before she burst into laughter, "gee – I don't know. Maybe it's because of that bitch of a girlfriend you have."

"Girlfriend? No. I know Risette's not that nice-"

"She's the one that broke my bloody face," she interjected, glaring up at me through her eyelashes. Clara was by no means short – being an inch taller than Yusuke and coming up just below my nose. "Took her knuckle buster necklace and well, you saw."

My mouth fell open. I knew from Keiko and a few of my classmates that she was a very indecent girl – but hurting Clara? "She does not possess the strength- "

"Her punches alone aren't that great – but you should see her in class. Can't get over the fact that we're reading British novelists in Japanese and she thinks I have the upper hand when I have not even heard of half of what we're reading." Clara finally looked at me, but her frown deepened. "Your number one, numero uno, ichiban, girl is waiting for you." She tugged her arm away, putting her helmet on, and moved to stash the white helmet in her backpack.

"Oh Shuichi-kun, you better get away from her before she spreads some of those fancy British diseases to you," Risette cooed, beckoning me back. Clara had been getting onto her bike when she froze, one leg in the air.

"Hold it right there you minger," Clara growled, coming off her bike and taking off her helmet in one fluid motion, throwing her helmet at me to hold as she marched her way right to Risette. "You can physically hurt me as much as you want with those weak bint hands. You're dead from the neck up. Now turn around chav, and find some other guy for you to cock-up." Risette punched Clara square on the left cheek bone.

"Why aren't you in pain," Risette cried in anger, "it cracked last time." I rushed towards the two.

"You lazy sod," Clara growled through her teeth, pulling her hand back. I grabbed onto her fist and began to drag her away.

"Oh Shuichi-kun, you came to my rescue!" Risette cheered, trying to grab onto my arm that was holding Clara's helmet.

I shook her off, "I am saving Clara from doing something she will regret." I stormed across the lot, practically dragging Clara along as she shouted a slew of foreign insults at Risette. Once Risette had stormed off, Clara stopped fighting me, reaching into her backpack and pulled out the white helmet. She took her helmet from my hand and held the white one out for me.

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked, averting her gaze to the sky. I smiled, just slipping the helmet on in reply. She put her own helmet on, moved her backpack to her front, and hopped onto her bike, patting the space behind her. I adjusted my book bag to hang across my body and slid in behind her. "Make sure to hold on." I could hear the smirk in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her heartbeat was faster than normal, and she was warm. Very warm. Clara started up the engine and pulled out of her space in one quick movement before speeding down the street. "Where do you live?"

"Just around the corner from you," I yelled over the loud engine. She weaved between traffic, taking the long way home. No wonder she loved this; going so fast that you can feel the wind nipping at your skin. I was even getting an adrenaline rush from the ride. It seemed far too soon when we were rounding the corner of Clara's street I told her to turn right and we stopped in front of my off-white two story home with the cherry blossom tree still out front. I dismounted her bike, taking off the helmet and handed it back to her. She tucked it away in her backpack, switching it to her back, without even needing to put a foot on the ground for balance.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded, revving her engine as I took a step towards the door. I turned back to face her before she could drive away. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" Clara froze for a moment, the gears turning in her mind.

"Shuichi, you're early – oh who's your friend?" My mother called from the doorway. Clara waved lightly, "don't just stand there, invite them in!" I turned back to face Clara mouthing a 'sorry' to her. She shut off her bike dismounting it in one fluid motion. She pulled her helmet off, walking beside me as we met my mother at the door.

"Mother, this is Clara," I started before her face lit up.

She beamed, shaking Clara's hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Keiko's told me so much about you. Please feel free to call me Shiori." Mother immediately ushered her into the house and sat her down on the large, extremely comfy, green sofa in the living room. I sighed, closing the door behind us. "So where did you learn to drive a motorcycle?" Mother took the seat beside her.

Clara bit her lip, her shoulder coming up to her ear, "do you want the real answer or the legal answer?" My mother burst out laughing as I joined them, sitting in the matching armchair.

"How about both," Mother said between laughs.

"I started learning when I was sixteen, but I got my license when I was nineteen." Clara sucked in her bottom lip. I had never seen her this nervous.

My mother just laughed and brushed it under the rug. "So you've been in Japan for how long now?"

"Seven weeks," Clara replied, glad that the previous topic had ceased.

"How is your family liking Japan?" Mother asked. Clara and I instantly froze. Shit.

"Well, I'm actually here by myself," Clara began, tugging at her baggy maroon shirt.

"They must miss you," my mother frowned, "when are you going back to see them?" Why was my heart beating so fast?

"Actually," Clara started, averting her gaze downwards, "the reason I transferred here is because they were murdered." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

My mother gasped before bringing her into a hug, "you are more than welcome here anytime. If you want to talk, want a home cooked meal, anything. You are always welcome here." Clara cocked an eyebrow at me before my mother let go of her. "So what are you studying?" That was one aspect my mother was always great at – sensing when the conversation needed changing.

"Literature."

"Oh? That's Shuichi's weak spot. What do you want to do with it?"

"I know it's a long shot – but I'd love to be a writer."

"Oh? That sounds amazing. Now tell me, what do you like to do in your spare time when you're not riding bikes."

"Well, I dance. I enjoy martial arts. I don't get a lot of spare time, going to school and working two jobs takes up most of it."

"Two jobs?"

"I work at the coffee shop on campus, and at La Noir as a bartender."

"Would you like something to drink? Shuichi – would you mind making some of your delectable tea?" Mother asked, suddenly realizing that I was there. She tended to get distracted when my friends came over.

"Of course mother," I smiled, rising from the chair and moving into the kitchen, my hands busy at work. Well, I guess it was a good thing that my mother seemed to like Clara. The two were, thankfully, still laughing in the living room. I snuck a look at the clock above the stove, it was just past one in the afternoon. My step brother and father would not be home for quite some time.

"Clara, now then, are you planning on going to the demon festival next Sunday?" My mother asked. Where had this conversation led?

"Keiko's actually going to try to help me prepare for it." Clara smiled. Why is this water not boiling faster?

"Will this be your first festival?" Mother asked. Her voice had gone up in pitch.

"The very first of hopefully many," Clara gleamed as the water finally began to boil. I swiftly turned off the burner and poured it into the three mugs with my loose leaf tea at the bottom.

"Have you gotten a yukata or kimono yet?" My mother pressed. No doubt she would want to go shopping with Clara as she did not have that joy of having a daughter.

"Keiko and I actually went shopping yesterday. She had _so much_ fun trying to teach me to put it on." Clara sighed, "It's so complex. The yukata – okay after a few tires. The kimono on the other hand…" I picked up the tray and all but ran into the living room again.

"Thank you dear," My mother beamed, handing Clara a cup. "Would you like any milk or sugar dear?"

"No thank-you, I prefer my drinks 'black'." Clara smiled, eyeing me as she held the cup just below her nose.

"Shuichi's father preferred it that way as well," She smiled, taking a sip of her, now, milk tea.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, leaning my head into their apartment.

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "Keiko's trying to find her favourite lipstick. Hey Keiko – Kuwabara and Shizuru are already there!"

"Found it," Keiko beamed as she pulled open the drawer of the chest in the foyer. She quickly applied it, sticking it into her bag for later. Yusuke's phone began to ring. Keiko passed by him to join me in the hall. She had on a simple black strapless dress and silver three inch heels.

"Shit – cab's here!" He slammed the door shut behind him, locking it in the same motion.

"You did not invite Clara," I asked Keiko. It was odd that she had left her best friend out of it.

"She's busy tonight." Keiko shrugged, pressing the ground button in the elevator as Yusuke joined us.

"And where are we going for drinks," I asked, cocking a brow.

"You'll see," Keiko smiled, patting my chest before walking out of the elevator towards the waiting cab. I slid into the front while Keiko and Yusuke got in the back. "Corner of Yumegatori and Fukata." The driver nodded, pulling away from the curb. We drove down a few blocks into the center of town before he turned right. It was actually pretty close to our homes. The driver stopped in front of a nightclub, the giant neon sign sparkling. Keiko paid the driver before I could shake off my surprise.

"We're at La Noir?" I asked, my brow rising as we exited the cab. I thought we were just going for drinks, not a night club.

"Clara said we should check out Thursdays," Keiko winked, leading us into the building.

"She actually told us to stay away – but my demon of a wife wanted to go and check it out," Yusuke smirked, tickling her ribs. She slapped his thigh in response.

"Too close Keiko!" Yusuke growled, tickling her again.

"You're paying for my drinks tonight then," she smirked, turning to the bar and ordering a chocolate martini. Yusuke sighed before ordering a beer, I ordered the same.

"Hey guys, over here!" Kuwabara waved from the center of the room. Small wooden tables and chairs had been set up on the dance floor, the flashing floor panels shut off to its shiny silver. I took a seat and tapped the side of my glass absentmindedly.

"So why'd you want to meet here?" Shizuru asked, stirring her drink by forcing the ice cubes down with her straw.

"Oh, it's just the live music," Keiko purred, taking a long sip from her drink.

"Welcome everyone," Clara giggled, stepping onto the stage in a pair of four inch black knee high stiletto boots.

"That is why," Keiko added with a devilish grin.

"Now then, you all know the drill – song requests to the bar, and if we know 'em, we'll sing 'em. Our first request of the night goes out to Sakumo, whose girlfriend just decided that all she really wanted was a diamond ring. Now – I'm talking about needing a crane to lift ya finga diamond ring. This is _Tell Me I'm A Wreck_ by Every Avenue. I picked this one for you love." She took the microphone out of the stand as the band started to play some light rock. A few patrons flew to the bar, passing small slips of colored paper to the bartenders.

"Clara has the best voice," Keiko giggled, stirring her martini. _I know I could have been a better man._

"I don't know what she's singing, but I think it sounds good," Yusuke chuckled. _When you tell me I'm a wreck – you say that I'm a mess, how could you expect anything less?_

"Of course you don't! You never even did your English homework when you actually went to school. _You started with a pointless argument, you said that I forgot to compliment that dress you wore_ _that night – that I'd seen a thousand times._

"This is your friend? Damn does she have some good pipes." Shizuru smirked, popping another piece of Nicorette into her mouth. _I told you when you asked, I knew this wouldn't last, at least I could be honest about that._ Clara walked to the guitarist and held the mic near his strings as he soloed. _How could you expect anything less?_ She was handed a paper before the song finished. _I guess you never knew me at all!_ The crowd roared.

"I should come here more often to practice my English," Kuwabara smirked, earning a flick in the forehead from his sister. _She said lets change our luck, this night is all we've got, drive fast until we crash this dead end life._

"You have a girl already – leave this one to some other poor fellow," She smirked, picking up her martini. My eye twitched. Yusuke glanced my way. _We will fall together, from your building's ledge._

"Can you understand any of it smarty pants?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his forehead. _Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue!_

"English was actually my worst subject. I understand a few of the words, but not enough to be able to translate." I explained, tapping my still full glass. _And if you, take that last step – I'll follow you._

"Really?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked. _Never looking back at what we've done – we'll say it was love._

"Of course. I can't be great in every area now," I smiled. Keiko and Shizuru laughed at their stupidity, but were covered by the applauding crowd. "How is your upgrading going now?" Clara took the lead guitar from the blonde, tall and thin, male, letting her fingers glide over the strings. She returned to the mic, and its stand as the man picked up a violin. A few girls in the crowd got excited as the violin started. _Armor the airlock, anchor the bedrock._

I flinched as the light dimmed a few notches. "Clara's study tips really helped! Now I'm way ahead of the others by a whole ten points!" _Dear god, you're the only North Star I would follow this far._

"And what were you at before?" Shizuru chuckled. _Through the galaxy._

"A whole five points!" Kuwabara was still smiling widely. _Cue the solar eclipse!_

Keiko flagged a server over. She placed a small pile of multi-coloured papers and a small pencil. "She'll know we're here when she has to sing this!" _You're not the blinding light that I need, cause he is the saving grace of the galaxies!_

"What song?" Yusuke asked, taking a long drink from his beer. _I would follow this far._

"Her favourite," Keiko smirked, bounding towards the bar. I took a sip of my own beer. Clara returned the guitar to the man after he placed the violin back into its case. I watched as Keiko's lime green slip went straight to the stage and into Clara's hand.

She immediately spun around, moving towards the microphone, "turns out my best friend is in the crowd tonight – with her fiancé!" The room cheered. "And she knows how I believe this song is brill. Unfortunately we will be slowing down a bit after this guy, but this is Unconditionall _y_ by Katy Perry. Love ya."

"You understand that, right hun?" Yusuke asked, staring at Clara. _Oh, no, did I get to close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

"Of course. I got fluent in English when she got fluent in Japanese," Keiko laughed, sipping her drink. "We bonded over music in the first few letters. I gave her a list of my favourite artists and songs to look up, and she gave me her's as well." _All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry, never made me blink one time._

"This should be an easy song for even you to get Kazuma. The Japanese version's been on the radio like crazy." Shizuru smirked, taking a drink. _Unconditional, unconditionally, I will love you unconditionally._

I frowned. If this was her favourite song when they first began their letter exchange – just what made it her favourite? _There is no fear now, let go and just be free – I will love you unconditionally._

"I know she's saying that she loves me," Kuwabara chortled, earning a smack from his sister. _Come just as you are to me, don't need apologies, know that you are worthy._

"Why would this be her favourite song," Yusuke asked bluntly. "Toby was the worst possible relationship, ever." _I take your bad days with your good, walk through the storm I would. I do it all because I love you._

"That's a question for her," Keiko sighed. "She wouldn't even answer that to me. She still adored it when she was with Toby!" Kuwabara and Shizuru exchanged a confused look. _I love you! Unconditional, unconditionally, I will love you, unconditionally._

My brows knit together. Half in anger, half in intrigue. Despite the pain she went through dating such an animal, she still loved a song about pure, undeniable love. I knew from the first moment I had met her that she was strong willed – and that fact being proven the following evening, but it was beginning to get to the point of ridiculousness. _There is no fear now, let go and just be free, I will love you unconditionally. So open up your heart and just let it begin._

"Who's this Toby guys?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his chin. _So open up your heart and just let it begin._

"A relationship you don't want with Yukina," Yusuke snapped, causing him to shut up. _So open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart._

"Just a horrible relationship that no one should – ever go through," Keiko said through gritted teeth, elbowing Yusuke in the ribs. Kuwabara just nodded. _Acceptance is the key to be, to be truly free. Will you do the same for me?_

I watched her carefully as she danced around the stage, her gaze focused on our table now that she knew we were here. It seemed like she was in her element. Like singing was a release for her. Despite the obvious link – she still loved this song. _Unconditional, unconditionally, I will love you unconditionally. YEAH!_

Despite being in such high boots she seemed to glide across the etched glass with no effort or sound. Her black skinny jeans seemed that they should be keeping her restricted, choppy and doll like. _There is no fear now, let go and just be free, cause I will move you unconditionally. OH YEAH._ She flowed. But, I had to suppress the urge to drape my black jacket around her shoulders in case she came falling out of her onyx and silver bustier. _I will love you unconditionally. I will love you._

Clara took the new paper from the bartender, keeping it closed until her final line. _I will love you unconditionally._ Clara stiffened upon seeing the writing, wading up the paper and throwing it into the glass at the mic. She pulled up a stool and sat on it. She turned her head, inaudibly talking to the bad. The guitarist went behind the curtains as the others sat in their own chairs. He came back a moment later with an acoustic guitar, handing it to her. She strummed it once before she took a deep breath. Her voice was light and airy. It lacked her normal ferocity. _He sits in his cell, and he lays on his bed, covers his head and closes his eyes._

"Why is Clara singing this song?" Keiko shot up, head turning franticly as she surveyed the crowd. _He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he run, and in his arms in the bleeding love of his life – and she cried._

"What's wrong," I asked, clenching my fists under the table. _Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go._

"It's Toby. She wrote this after he got arrested for murder." Keiko whispered into my ear. "Only he and a few of their old 'friends' know it." The pianist began to join in, playing small notes with the chorus. _It's not your fault love you, didn't know, you didn't know._

"Then why-" I began before it clicked. Either Toby or one from that group was here. In Japan. And they knew where Clara worked. _Her hands are so cold and he kisses her face, and says everything will be all right._

"He must be here," She frowned, moving to get out of her chair. _He noticed the gun and his rage grew in size, he said 'I'll avenge my lover tonight'._

I stopped her. "Stay here. I'll look for anyone suspicious." I slipped out of my chair before she could protest. Whoever they were had to be happy about this. If Keiko was worried like this – then what was Clara thinking? _And she cried – kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go._

I stalked to the back of the room, far enough away that I could survey everyone, but still seemed like I was engaged in the music with the other standees. I watched Clara's movements. She was stiffer than normal and her gaze was fixed on one spot. _It's not your fault love you, didn't know, you didn't know._

She knew who it was, and had found them. _Now he sits behind prison bars, 25 to life and she's not in his arm._

I followed her gaze. _He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart, and the back of a man who tore his world apart._

A woman maybe a year older than Clara sat at the bar, sipping on an Australian import beer. _He holds onto a memory._

Her lips were smiling, but her gaze could kill. _All it is, is a memory, hey hey._

 _He cried stay with me until I fall asleep. Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall I sleep._

Her voice began to regain its ferocity. _Stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep. Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love you, you didn't know, you didn't know. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me, stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me, stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me._ She strummed one final time, standing up abruptly - almost knocking the stool over. She placed the acoustic into a stand that the guitarist had set up before she took the next paper.

"This is the last song of the night folks! I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed tonight. You'll know this next one." She winked towards the girl seated at the bar. I smirked it was by the hottest all female rock band, SCANDAL's I Don't Plan on Seeing You. The crowd applauded one final time as she left the stage, hurrying past the bar – ignoring a coworker, and followed the girl out the door. Keiko locked eyes with me as she stood. I mouthed for her to stay as I ran after the two.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here," Clara yelled after the girl. The girl yelled back with a smirk, placing a hand into the pocket of her baggy jeans. I frowned, if only I had studied harder in English class. Clara stalked after her, yelling in English, into the alleyway beside the club. My legs felt like lead. Even though I did not know what she was saying, the venom in her words was enough to make me worry for her.

"Clara – are you okay?" Keiko yelled, running past me into the alley – a little unsteady in her heels now.

"Get away from here," Clara spat back.

"Oh, Cara!" Keiko yelled, taking a few steps back. The girl was coming after Clara with a switchblade. She just rolled her eyes and slammed her palm down hard onto the girl's wrist, pinning it to the brick wall with so much force that the blade fell. The girl screamed out and glowered. She tried punching the side of Clara's head, but she was faster and pinned the arm behind the girl's back with a loud pop. Clara leaned down and whispered a few things into the girl's ear. Her face twisted in fear. Clara let her go, taking a few steps back and dropped her arms, speaking more loudly to the girl. The girl ran past Keiko and hurtled herself down the street without looking back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but she ignored me, leaning against the wall where the girl had been only a moment before.

"She'll be okay Kurama," Keiko breathed, touching my arm lightly without her gaze even leaving Clara. "They sent Hunter as a warning."

"A warning?" It came out more as a growl.

"Toby murdered another person in prison so his sentence got extended. His friends aren't too happy about that." She frowned. Clara was cursing and hitting the wall with her palms. I moved towards her "Kurama, leave her." I ignored her and gently grasp onto Clara's shoulders. She flung around, smacking my chest before she realized it was just me and closed her eyes, holding her forehead in her hand.

"Oi, Keiko – what's wrong?" Yusuke asked as he approached us. "Did Clara kick another demon's ass?"

Keiko gave him a harsh look, "not the time for jokes Urameshi." Yusuke hardened, his jaw tightening. She only called him by his last name now when she was mad.

"I'll call us a cab to get out of here." He said, pulling out his phone instinctively. Clara walked out of my grasp and sat herself down on the side of the walkway with a thump. She was mumbling in English in a low whisper.

"She'll need someplace to stay now that they know where she is," Keiko sighed, leaning against the tree that had been planted in the middle of the walkway.

"They know where she lives?" I growled. I swallowed hard, just where did that come from?

She just nodded, "it's not going to be safe for her, here, anymore." A taxi pulled up next to us.

"Is that why-" I began before Keiko cut me off with a court nod. I frowned, eyeing the girl. "I'll walk her home," Clara tugged at her clothing, still speaking in English to herself.

"Okay," Yusuke sighed, "I'll get Keiko home and meet you two there." I nodded as he hopped into their cab, Keiko glaring at him as they sped off. I sighed, sitting beside Clara on the curb. It took her another moment to calm down and notice that I was beside her.

"You should've gone with them," She sighed, pulling her phone out of her left boot, clicking the lock key and imputing her swipe password into it. There was a missed phone call from a long distance number. She scoffed, blocking the number.

"Let's get you home," I said softly, rising and offering my hand to her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I kept it out. She sighed, placing her hand into my own reluctantly and I helped her up. I could stare straight into her eyes with the extra height from her heels.

"So Yusuke wants to come over tonight yet?" She asked as we walked towards home.

"Just in case any one comes tonight," I said, a small growl in the back of my throat. Clara eyed me for a moment.

"They won't be coming tonight. Knowing Hunter, as long as she knows that I have the upper hand, she won't try anything. But I don't know about the others."

"Others?" I questioned, casting a sideways glance to her.

She nodded, "I don't know who, if any, came with her here. But unless any of them have gotten any better at actually fighting, they're not a threat." I frowned. I did not like this at all. "Don't worry Kurama. I was friends with them for years. I know how they like to fight and their weak points."

"But that also means that they know yours," I added stiffly as we rounded a corner. She did not reply. We walked in silence.

I did not like how she had people that she used to consider friends –even if they were doing horrible things then and now – trying to harm her. I had not noticed that we had stopped in front of her home.

"Want me to walk you home, or are you coming in?" She asked, twirling her keyring on her pointer finger, heading towards her door. I followed after her, pulling out my phone to text Yusuke.

"Took you long enough," Yusuke yelled from her doorway. Clara cringed, taking her spare back from him and sticking it back under her mailbox. She walked past him into her home. "She okay?"

"If she's not, she's hiding it well," I frowned, closing the door behind us as we followed after her. Clara was in her kitchen, brewing coffee.

"Want any," She asked, taking out a mug from a cabinet. We both declined. She shrugged, shutting the machine off.

"I'm using your washroom," Yusuke called, walking down her hall. Clara motioned to her living room and for me to sit as she downed the cup of coffee, quickly refilling it before joining me. I sat on her sofa nearest the arm chair while she danced around the coffee table to sit in the arm chair.

"Why do you have this?" Yusuke yelled, running out of her bathroom holding a small purple compact. It looked exactly like the communicators we had for spirit world.

"Found it in my stuff when I was unpacking," she shrugged. Yusuke shot me a look.

"Open it," I said after a moment of silence, "we won't know until we do." Clara took a sip of her coffee, confused of course.

Yusuke flipped open the compact, "Hey Koenma – you there?" Something clicked in Clara's mind.

"Yusuke?! How'd you get a hold of this? The last one we gave out was to Leo," Koenma said through the mirror. Clara dropped her coffee cup on the floor.

"Shit!" She yelled, pulling her bare feet off of the ground and throwing a cloth over the spill.

"That doesn't sound like Keiko," Koenma said sternly. "Yusuke, turn me around so I can see who it is!"

"Now just wait a minute you toddler – who is this Leo guy?" Yusuke yelled back.

Koenma didn't need to respond. "My brother," Clara sighed.

"Mmmm, so that's Clara then. Amazing how of all places, she wound up in Japan with you all." Koenma chuckled.

"How do you know her brother," I asked, helping Clara to pick up the broken pieces of her cup.

Koenma frowned, "best you all come for a visit. I'll open a portal for you." The screen went blank. Clara's hand slightly covered mine under the table, her gaze still focused on the white shards on her black carpet.

"Clara," I whispered, "everything will be alright." She looked at me for a moment before frowning. Something bad was going through her mind.

"Let's go and find out what this brat's done," Yusuke growled, pumping his fist. Clara quickly hurried to her feet, leaving the cloth on the stain and followed him out of her home. She locked the door behind me while Yusuke searched for the portal. "I found it guys!" The portal had opened on the siding of her home. Yusuke leapt through first. Clara took one glance towards the road before she ran in, I followed quickly after her. Yusuke was yelling at Koenma, who seemed to favor his adult-like image more often now. Clara just stood a few feet in front of the portal, eyes frozen on the son of King Yama.

"It's nice to see you three again!" Koenma laughed, placing his feet on his desk.

"You've met her?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded.

Koenma nodded, "not long after I hired Leo to be our newest spirit detective."

"You came to help move him out for university, and visit him in the hospital," Clara nodded, placing a solid hand on her hip.

"I am dreadfully sorry for the loss of your family, Clara." He sighed, digging through his files. "We all thought that he was ready for a mission of that caliber."

"Wait – her brother was the one that took my job?!" Yusuke gawked. Clara's eye began to stutter.

Koenma nodded, "He was the one that was hired when you were, ahum, fired by my father. Unfortunately we have yet to fill his position – and now we need someone more than ever."

"What do you mean Koenma," I asked taking a few steps forward.

"The demons involved in Leo's final case are expanding their human trafficking operations as we speak. That's no doubt why you're here." Koenma sighed, offering a file to Kurama.

"All those missing girls around London, those demons that keep showing up in our neighborhood," Clara started.

Koenma interjected, "looking for you."

"What?" We asked, shocked. Clara balled her hands into fists. My eyes gravitated down to her upper thigh where the claw scar was.

Koenma nodded slowly. "You're the sister of a spirit detective. And you two have no doubt noticed how erratic her spirit energy is." We shook our heads and Koenma seemed extremely surprised, "you mean you can't feel her energy trying to leak out? Clara, you are wearing a limiter around your neck, are you not?" He moved so his feet were on the ground. Hiei had mentioned that her energy seemed as if something was trapping it inside, but had grown so much that it had begun to spill out.

Clara pulled her necklace out of her shirt, "you mean this?" It was a simple silver chain with a silver ring threaded onto it. It did not look like anything special.

"Koenma, please explain," I asked, taking a step forward.

"When we first hired Leo on, he said that someone that he knew was a center for demon activity because of their strong spirit energy. You must have been why he asked for that necklace." Koenma explained, rubbing his cheek. "Please, just amuse us for a moment and take it off." Clara shrugged, reaching back to unhook the necklace. Once she had placed it on the corner of Koenma's desk did I feel her spirit pressure soar; it was massive and wild, like a forest fire that had gone out of control.

"W-what, but how can a human have that much energy?" Yusuke gawked as Clara stood their uneasily, her right hand now on her hip instead of her left.

"See why those demons were, and still are after her?" Koenma sighed, leaning his elbows onto his desk. "Clara, you've no doubt noticed how the abduction of girls has almost ceased in London? Have you looked into the missing person's cases around Tokyo?"

Clara nodded courtly. "It's the same demons from my brother's final case, right? The ones that slaughtered my family." Koenma just nodded.

"We're in desprite need of a spirit detective again. Will you-" Koenma started.

"Yep." Clara cut him off coldly.

"No, you can't," I said quickly, glaring at Koenma for even suggesting it.

"You are not making her do this," Yusuke yelled. Clara kicked Yusuke in the coccyx.

"He's not making me do anything you jerk," she growled. "I want to finish what my brother was unable to do." Clara grabbed the limiter from the desk and put it on again, the wild energy subsiding her to normal amount. But – I could feel the difference now. It no longer felt like an average energy, but of one that was trying hard to spill out.

"I'll do it again!" Yusuke yelled, grabbing her foot and lifted it above her head. Clara was unfazed. "I'll be your pawn again if you leave her out of this."

Koenma rubbed his chin, "I would love to have my star team back again."

"See! Let us do it again," Yusuke smiled, letting Clara's leg drop. She kicked out his right knee from the side so we fell forward.

"Looks like we have someone else who can keep you in line," Koenma smirked, eyeing myself as well. "Fine. I will allow you to unofficially come back as spirit detective until we can find another who can uphold this role."

"Yeah, your dear father wouldn't like you hiring a demon again," Yusuke smirked.

Koenma faced Clara again, "I'm sure you're the one Genkai was talking about. Good luck." He waved his hand to dismiss us and Yusuke grasped onto Clara's wrist, pulling her back through the portal.

"How could you even suggest that," I snapped at Koenma after the two had left.

"She had already made the decision, it only had to be voiced." He shrugged, taking his stamps out again.

"It's bad enough she has to run from humans. She does not need any demons after her." I began to ball and unball my fists.

"As long as that limiter stays on her person, no demon should be able to track her. Clara going after them is a whole other problem." Koenma chuckled, stamping a document.


End file.
